


The Alternative

by TricksterGirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck Story, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Original Troll Characters, Other, fantroll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: When Vulpes, a young olive blood, touches a strange rock she finds in a forest, everything changes. 12 trolls, one from each of the main blood types, are transported to a different world. They will go on a search for the truth of their universe, hopefully, they will survive to find the answers they need.[Based on Homestuck by Andrew Hussie, but it has an original story and characters]





	1. A Preview

The girl stalked through the forest on her hands and knees, going over every fallen log and rock that was in her way. With the leaves of the trees and the lessening hours, the sun was not very bright. It was just fading into the nothingness of the night, the time most trolls enjoyed, including Vulpes. Now was the perfect time to go out and begin her search for new things to tinker with and try to create something with. It was the thing that brought her the most happiness in this world. It all started a few sweeps after being a wriggler. She found out about her secret talent to be able to make weird things with as few as three items. She was like Troll!Macgyver. Maybe she was really him! 

She shook her head, causing black strands from her ponytail to get out and frizz out. Her hair always seemed to be messy, whether it was the ponytail itself or the pieces that framed her face. It always puffed out slightly like she had rubbed some sort of balloon on it. It could get annoying when she was trying to work, always having to push it out of her eyes. She refused to get it cut though. She never would cut it short. Her hair was precious. 

Ducking under a low hanging branch, her eyes were scanning the ground for anything she thought she could use. Worms? No. Dirt? No. Shiny rock thing a few feet away? Obviously, she needed that! Who didn't? 

"Vulpes! Don't run off!" A taller troll shouted, pushing his own curly black hair out of his eyes and glancing around. He wasn't as good at traveling through this kind of environment, even though he was dragged out in it a lot more than he was comfortable with. Ramfie may not like it, but he cared for Vulpes and since she liked it, he dealt with it. He would never tell her that but he was sure that she was smart enough to tell. It wasn't like he was trying to hide he wasn't comfortable in the forest. The ideas of something pouncing on him never appealed to him. 

Plus, with his longer horns that reached back, it was harder for him. Whenever he thought he had gotten under a branch, his horns would get caught. He was not made for this environment. It always seemed to be messing with him, as if it wanted to make him feel miserable. A sigh escaped his mouth when he saw Vulpes, but he quickly sucked in a deep breath when he noticed her go plummeting down. 

"Oh shit!" He sprinted over to see a huge hole where she had fallen down, her hair filled with leaves and other wild things. He didn't want to think of the wriggling in her hair. Maybe her locks just gained sentience. He didn't want to think what could have gotten caught in her hair when she had fallen. Of course, he was worried that she had hurt herself. He slowly went down, feet slipping on the rocks but somehow ended up keeping him standing. 

The only olive he saw on her was her baggy jumpsuit, nothing that would be her blood.

"What were you thinking-" He began but she cut him off, like always.

"What do you think it is?" She glanced up at him before looking at the rock again.

"I don't know and I don't care." 

"Come on, you aren't even a little curious?" 

"No, now come on-" 

"Just give me a second," She extended her hand and grasped the rock. Instead of being able to pull it out to examine it more, they both were greeted with a different outcome. The rock began to glow a strange mixture of green and purple before a large beam of light shot up into the air. Both trolls fell on their butts due to the fear and force that came with the light. The beam shot off into the clouds, disappearing. 

They didn't have enough time to fear about the beam due to the light beginning to shine from their own wrists. Each with the color of their blood. Vulpes, olive while Ramfie's light was bronze. It got brighter and brighter until all they could see was their light. And then it was gone. 

Just as they were opening their eyes again, a terrible thought hit them. 

They were no longer on Alternia.


	2. [ Chapter 01 ]

The water pressure pushed against the girl, something she was used to due to always living in the water. She preferred it to being on land. It felt wrong to be on land for long periods of time. She didn't hate it, of course, it was just different to what she was used to. As they royal guard and her Highness moved closer to the top of the water, the pressure began to lessen and lessen. It was strange and only the highest types of blood could feel this sensation. Any other troll in this position would die unless they were the two highest blood types, like herself. They were all heading to go to a trial, where her Highness would be seeing the fate of many trolls. Palani was just going to witness it, she would have no say in what happened. 

It would all be up to her Highness. The ruler of all of Alternia, the one who decided who to cull off and what places in the galaxy other trolls would be sent off to. She was ruthless and it would be Palani's job, should her Highness ever met her end or if Palani reached the proper age to usurp her for the throne. It wouldn't happen and both of the Fuschia blood trolls knew that. It was merely a precaution and while Palani prepared to rule one day, she never took the idea seriously. Her Highness would never give up the throne easily and would be more likely to cull her off if she saw a real threat. 

Water dripped off of the trolls as they got out of their home. Palani had her right-hand woman next to her, the one who helped with everything and was her lady in waiting of sorts, Nidari. She was a Violet blood, the blood class that was the second highest. Ever since they were grubs, the two girls knew each other. They had been chosen for each other. They had no right to refuse this strange companionship. They were nothing close to Moirals in any way. They didn't fill a quadrant and Palani never thought they would. Yet, they were definitely not black for each other. Perhaps there was something there that would surface once they were older. They were only six sweeps old. 

Once on their thrones and everyone else was in place, it was time for the trials to begin. On her right-hand side was Nidari and across from her was Avidet. Now, he was someone she didn't see as often and to be truthful, she was frightened by him. A classic purple blood with the face paint and a huge stature. He was still only six sweeps, like herself, yet he seemed to be as large as someone who was at least eight sweeps. He was part of the council who actually dealt with the punishments. The punishments of high crimes, the ones dealt with by her Highness herself. Normally, he was something of a soldier. Terrifying and overseeing that everything was running as it should be. 

Normally, trials such as the less extreme ones were done by lower bloods. Teal, up to Violet could run those trials, yet these were different. These were large transgressions against her Highness, their benevolent ruler or even people who did things against Palani. Assination attempts and such. Those her Highness wanted to see dealt with her own eyes. Everyone knew how it was going to end. It never changed. Everyone brought up was culled at the end of the trial. It was not a true trial. The ending could never be changed. Palani didn't care. They deserved it and there was nothing she could do. She may seem to have power but up against her Highness, she was merely a dot. 

She was lounging on her own small throne, though her Highness got the largest one, due to her immense size to begin with. Palani sat with her back to the one armrest and her legs tossed over the other side. It wasn't very heiress-like, but she didn't care. These trials always lasted way longer than they should. If it was going to end the same way, why prolong it? She could be back down in her home, doing something else. Anything else. 

"You really shouldn't sit like that," Nidari leaned down and whispered, making sure Palani was the only one who would be able to hear her. 

"I don't care. I just want for this to be over," She quietly groaned, eyes locking with the yellow eyes of Avident from across the land. Her own eyes quickly swiped away from him, glancing back up to Nidari to give her all her attention. With a sigh as if it was the hardest thing to do, she righted herself in her chair. Proper Heiresses sat with a straight back and legs crossed. It was dumb but she was the Heiress after all. She should act the part...

"See, there. Better," Nidari seemed to be done but continued to speak, a strange gift she had to always be talking, "Why did you look at him like that?" 

"Who?" 

"Avidet. Do not tell me you are flushed for him. For, while it could be a worse choice, if you were to be flushed for anyone, it should truly be a Violet blood, another water dweller. Not a violent Purple blood. It just wouldn't work out and-" 

"Will you be quiet?!" She raised her voice without meaning to. Everyone around her turned to look, including Avidet. A bright pink flushed her cheeks as she realized what she had done. Even her Highness was looking at her with anger in her eyes. She knew she would be scolded later, that was for sure.

"I apologize...I did not mean to have an outburst. This low blood was just disgusting me with his false words and lies that I could no longer hold it in anymore. I shall try to keep my outbursts from occurring again," She quickly lied, words being weaved from her tongue like silk. After six sweeps she had learned how to use words to get what she wanted. It truly helped to know how to play with words like toys, though having power did help get her what she wanted as well. 

"Darling Heiress I agree. This low blood was talking too much anyway and I would hate to be late for a special meeting I have back down in the palace. I believe it is time to commence his punishment and put an end to his false words, as my lovely Heiress said," Her Highness stated, hands clasped on her lap and legs extended to threaten anyone who even though of getting close. 

Palani hated how she spoke of her. Her Darling Heiress? Lovely Heiress? She only did that in front of low bloods and certain higher-ups. She did not view her that way. They only were ever near each other when dealing with visuals. In the palace, they could not have been farther apart. Palani didn't care. She never liked the ruler, but she didn't hate her either. They both just worked better if they were given their space. 

The Culling wasn't long. One of the Purple bloods, one she didn't know, went up and performed it with a large sword with barbs on the end of it. Soon, the sword and he were dyed in bronze blood and that was the end of it. It was no different from all the other times, except the blood colors always changed. Bronze, Rust, sometimes a green shade. Rarely was it dealt with anything higher than a Blue blood, yet if they did a crime high enough, it did happen. Nothing was impossible. 

Palani and Nidari decided to break off from the others, as much as they could with the constant guard that was around them. They found a secluded rock to hide behind to get a small amount of privacy to speak. Her Highness was still dealing with a few things and it would be some time before they actually went back down to the palace. Nidari lived in the palace as well, though her room was closer to the servants than Palani's. Palani had an entire wing given to her and her Highness had the rest (other than where the workers lived). 

"What was that outburst for?" Nidari asked, hands resting on her hips. She gave off the feeling of overconfidence like she was the better of the two. She thought she would be a better Heiress than Palani and they were only cursed with these blood types. It was mixed up in her mind. They should be each other's blood type, though she never said that out loud. Nidari was starting to get over the feeling of being betrayed and was beginning to form some type of connection to Palani.

"You're the one who brought up Avidet!" She blew a piece of her hair away in anger, not needing it to rest in front of her face like always. It was useless. It just went back to where it was moments later. 

"I was just wondering. I thought I would tell you what I thought was best." 

"What you thought was best? Do you ever stop to think that maybe you don't know what is best for me or anyone else?" 

Nidari was silent for a moment as if taking in the words that had been spat at her. Palani was just about to apologize for what she had said when the other girl spoke again, 

"So are you flushed for him?"

"No! I think he is creepy! I mean, how could anyone not be scared of him?! Look at him! He wears that makeup and his clothes are stained with the blood of other trolls. He is dangerous, I mean, what else could it be?! He is gonna grow up to be a killer and that's it. That's what is planned for him, just like I am to be the Empress one day. How can I not be scared to think that he will be a killer one day? That it's running in his blood, just like it is running in your blood to be my Right Hand Troll," As she was speaking, Nidari's eyes widened and looked just behind where Palani was standing. Though she wanted to continue her rant, she couldn't help but turn around to see Avidet standing there, an expressionless look on his face. 

"Oh gog!" Palani groaned as she took a step back as if scared of the boy attacking her. He wouldn't, would he? He would be culled for that...Still, his eyes, they hid something. Maybe he wouldn't care about being punished. She didn't want to push the line on anything. Better to be careful.

"Heiress, you should not be alone over here, even with your Violet partner. Please, come back to where the guard can see you," His voice was rough, like the coarse sand that was under her bare feet. She couldn't keep herself from walking away, backing up to put space in between the two of them. It was instinct to keep a distance between them. Even though he seemed as no real threat, she couldn't stop herself. 

"I didn't mean what I said! I-I don't think you are going to b-be a killer. I mean, you will, but a guard, you know? I never meant it in a bad way. I know it could come off that way but I swear I didn't-Oh!" She gasped as a sharp feeling came from below her foot. She quickly pulled her foot away to see a seashell below her foot, stained with her Fuschia blood and more was already dripping on the water drenched sand. 

"A-ah..." Palani sighed out, more annoyed than anything. The pain wasn't bad. 

"Heiress," Avidet moved closer but Nidari got to her quicker, kneeling down to see her foot. They were acting like she had just been stabbed... 

"It's only a scratch, it is nothing...I swear. See, it doesn't hurt that much." 

Just as she was putting pressure on her bleeding foot, they were interrupted by a bright light that knocked all of them back, Palani just missing the seashell she had just stepped on. Once the initial light had faded, they were replaced with a different set of colors. Each of them had lights, or a glowing beam may have been a better word, coming from their wrists. Each color of the beams matched their blood color. All three lights got bright and brighter before their vision was filled with a strange mix of the three colors. 

And then black.


	3. The Gold Blood Enters

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

The girl's fingers flew over the buttons and dials of the pastel yellow console in her hands. The B.ta was the biggest console being used on Alternia, though Chryos has made a few changes to her own to make it better. It was taking all of her self-control to keep herself from just chucking toward the nearest wall in her hive. Still, if she broke it, she would have to put time aside to fix it. That time could be spent doing something else. Fixing it wasn't as interesting as it was the first few times she had to do it. Now, she could do it with her eyes shut and the worst of the tools. She needed more challenge. 

The winning chime resounded as she beat the level, doing better than the last time. She couldn't remember the last time she lost or even died while playing The Crow. No longer did the objects being thrown prove to be a threat. She could navigate the crow without having any trouble. It was merely a waste of time and everyone knew it. It wasn't even fun, it was just a way for the time to pass. 

Groaning, Chryos shoved the B.Ta in her hoodie and hopped off of the ledge she was resting on. Her hive was nothing special. Two levels, similar to a loft. A simple ladder gave her access to the higher level where she had all of her gear. She had her recuperacoon in the bottom level, hidden by a mess of yellow and black fabric. No one came here but she still wanted to hide it. It was her private area. No one needed to see it. 

Computers whirred as they updated their processers, leaving Chryos unable to use them. It would only slow the process down. She could entertain herself for an hour so her computers were left undistracted. Doing anything on them would only make it take longer. She may feel like she lived her life on them but she was capable of living without them for a mere hour. 

All of her windows were covered, but she still knew that it was night outside. She could always go out and find something to do there, but she really didn't like leaving her hive. The world was overrated. She only ever went out to get new parts for her technology, but even with those she could just order them and wait for someone to deliver it. Some other troll who she would only interact with by signing some paper. Then they would be gone and she would be left alone once again. She shouldn't complain, she wasn't. She liked it that way. She liked being alone. No one could annoy her that way...

Perhaps it was a problem that she didn't spend more time with others, but she hadn't seen any side effects yet. Sure, she didn't have any quadrants filled and sure the few people who she knew probably didn't even know her name. All she needed in life were her computers and she would be happy. Even if they couldn't talk back with the same sentience as a troll, it was fine. She would never be hurt if she didn't develop those feelings for anyone. She had heard of what could happen with feelings. It made people weak. 

They would get close to someone and do anything for them. She was too smart for that. She knew that she needed to look out for herself before anyone else. That was just troll nature. It was normal for her to feel this way. Everyone looked out for themselves, which meant they kept themselves from doing certain things. It was to protect themselves. That was all that Chryos was doing. She was protecting herself. It was reasonable. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by a pressure coming from her wrist and the beginnings of a yellow light. Even with her glasses on, she could tell that the light was getting brighter and brighter. It was coming from her wrist. At first, she assumed she kept her prototype for a new type of timekeeping device on but when she looked, she was greeted by the sight of her empty wrist expelling light. 

"What the hell....?" She mumbled, narrowing her eyes. This was not normal. She knew that much. 

Just as the light got too bright and blinded her from seeing anything, she heard the automated voice of her computer that she had programmed in.

"Update Completed."


End file.
